That's My Sister
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Karin and Toshiro are having a romantic night in as the Kurosaki household is empty. Ichigo walked past and catches them in the act. He ends up confronting them. Taken from Friends 'The one where Ross finds out.'


The house was silent for a change. The neighbours could finally have the quite Saturday night they dreamt for a long time. No male crashing through their window. No constant yelling and screaming. The neighbours knew it was just the way the Kurosaki's lived their lives. They were gentle people who smiled at the neighbours when they past or invited them round for dinner when they were having a barbecue.

Ichigo was at the soul society, dealing with matters over there with Rukia. She randomly showed up on their doorstep on Thursday night and requested Ichigo to step outside for second. The next thing they knew he was taking a little trip to the soul society. Sometimes he would stay over there for a few days with no notice. They believed he liked the peace and quiet away from the family. They were a little upset but Karin and Yuzu agreed that peace would be nice, if they ever found it.

Isshin went to a medical conference in Kyoto on Friday morning. He wouldn't be back for a few days as they were discussing something important. He had told Karin but she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Her mind was somewhere else. All she knew that he would be back early on Monday morning. He trusted Karin and Yuzu to be in their own as they were now 17. They could look after themselves without Ichigo babysitting them.

Yuzu was at Jinta's apartment having a quiet night in with her boyfriend. When she heard that her father wasn't going to be back before the week ends, she quickly called him and went to his home. The red haired male had moved out from Kisuke's shop when he found himself another job as a baseball coach. He often popped round to see his father so it wasn't just Kisuke and Yoruichi with Tessai as the third wheel. When he told them he was leaving Tessai was the most upset about it as he often had to care for him.

Karin really didn't mind having the house to herself, she could do what ever she wanted. She was in her room combing through her long black hair. She had already straightened it, she was adding the final touches to it. She fixed her red miniskirt that went halfway down her thigh and her white shirt which was tucked into her her skirt. It showed of all her curves and her rack that developed quite well. She smiled then headed out her bedroom.

She skipped happily down the stairs when she heard a knock on her front door. She opened the door to see her boyfriend leaning against the frame. He had a pair of dark denim jeans on and a red top with his red over it. He was smiling from ear to ear when he saw her outfit.

"Oh, I hope that's just for me." Karin stepped up to him and kissed his lips. He snaked his arms around her waist and steeped inside the house and shut the door behind him. Karin broke away from his kiss and pressed her forehead against his. She stared lovingly into his teal eyes.

"Tonight's all for you, Toshiro." She reached his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"I'm made dinner for us. Did you bring the things?" Toshiro held up the bag in his hand.

Karin had handed him his tea and sat opposite him in the dining room. She had the light on a low dim and few candles on the table. She couldn't believe that for 10 months they had hidden their relationship from everyone. No one knew that they were a couple. They knew they were friends or acquaintances but not lovers. Karin and Toshiro didn't want people bothering them about their relationship plus it was taboo to have a human lover in the soul society. It would be hard for the human not to see the other half.

Usually when Karin sees Toshiro, she always ends up smiling and fixing her hair. If he is with his friends, she walks past him then quickly whispers, 'the railing'. He would wait five minutes so he could slip away from his friends before meeting up with Karin.

"What you staring at?" He joked with her. Karin was snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled back at him and continued to eat her dinner. Toshiro chuckled and continued to eat.

When they were done he stood up and sat next to Karin. He didn't say anything but placed his hand on her bare leg. Karin looked towards him who was smirking as he continued to stare off into space. He slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. She gave a quiet moan as he stroked her inner thigh. He laughed when Karin shut her legs tightly.

He lean closer to her and kissed her burning red cheek. Karin loosened up and stopped placing pressure on her legs to keep them shut. He picked Karin up and placed her on the table. Karin laughed as he stood up and placed himself in her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. He began to lick her bottom lip. Karin kept her mouth shut but he continued to lick her lips until she gave him access.

Toshiro was getting fed up and placed a hand on her ass and squeezed it tightly. Karin gasped then quickly Toshiro slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Karin rolled her eyes when she felt his him inside her mouth and she swirled her tongue around his. Both of their eyes were slightly open as they concentrated on fighting for dominance. Karin could taste the curry he had just ate with the sake they drank along with their meal. Their tongues poked outside their mouths as they circled the others tongue. Saliva dripped down the side of their mouths. Karin grabbed his shoulder when he pushed his tongue back inside her.

Karin pushed Toshiro away and wiped the saliva from her mouth. Both of them were heavily panting. Karin only smiled as she could see she wasn't the only one who was breathless after the kiss. She leaned forward and whispered seductively into his ear,

"Want to take this upstairs?" Toshiro leaned forward and kissed her lips, before they started another heated session she pushed him away and moved her legs to the same side. Karin jumped of the table and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." She ran through the living room and up the stairs with Toshiro following behind her. He could tell she was nervous since her palms were sweating but so was his so he couldn't complain.

Karin entered her room which was Ichigo's with Toshiro right behind her. Ichigo had moved to a guest bedroom as he hardly ever slept at home. He was either at his apartment, the soul society or here. Toshiro locked the door and lead Karin to the bed. She fell against the side of the bed and landed on the bed. Toshiro climbed on top of her and straddled her hips.

He rested his hands beside her hair and kissed her lips again. He began to lick her bottom lip, Karin accepted him immediately. Toshiro brushed past her teeth and explored the cavern. Karin played with his white hair as he kissed her passionately.

He broke the kiss and began to plant soft kisses on her jaw line. Karin licked her swollen, moist lips. She closed her eyes as she felt Toshiro lick her ear lobe. She moved her hands from his head to his body where she began to take of his top. Toshiro laughed as she was becoming impatient. Toshiro sat up as he helped her remove his top. She kissed the bare skin that began to reveal itself to her. Toshiro smiled as he reached for the top button on her shirt and slowly started to unbutton it.

Ichigo was walking past his home with his hands in his pocket. He looked up to his bedroom to see Toshiro sitting on someone. His eyes widened when he saw Karin sit up and take of Toshiro's top then kiss his chest. He watched as Toshiro reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it. He sneaked into the house, trying not to disturb the couple who were up the stairs. He wanted to catch them in the act.

Karin moaned when Toshiro pushed her back onto the bed. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. Karin felt his warm breath as he licked the skin he just kissed. He kissed from her neck to the valley between her breasts. He was about to reach for her bra when he heard banging on the door.

"Toshiro, you bastard! Get out here now!" Toshiro looked to Karin who was shaking. He helped button her shirt but she swatted his hand away. He grabbed his top and slid it back on his body. Karin stood up and fixed her wrinkled skirt. She went to the door and unlocked it. She opened it a tad to talk to her brother.

Ichigo saw Toshiro resting on her bed while he had his legs crossed. Ichigo, being of the same gender knew what he was hiding.

"Ichigo, I didn't think you would be back today." He placed his hands on the door and pushed the door open. Ichigo charged up to Toshiro but he ran up to Karin and his behind her. Karin rolled her eyes but she could fell he was not ready to fight her brother. She held her arms out and pressed them against Ichigo's chest.

"Brother, stop." She said softly. Yelling would only make the situation worse. Ichigo stopped pushing against Karin's hand and stood still.

"Toshiro I thought you were my friend?" Toshiro moaned when he felt Karin step back and slightly rub her ass against his burning passion.

"I am." Ichigo stood there in anger as the boy admitted they were friends even though he went after his sister.

"Then why are you dating my sister?" Toshiro stepped in front of his girlfriend and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. Karin turned into him and placed her arm around his waist.

"I can't help it...I am in love with her." Karin's eyes widened when she heard his words. She turned her face towards him with a deep blush on her cheeks. It was the first time she had heard someone say that they were in love her.

"You love me?" Toshiro slowly nodded. Karin placed her hands on his hips and kissed his lips. Toshiro smiled and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Ichigo it's true. I love him too." Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. It was hard to process that his sister had found someone. Was it because he found out about them that he couldn't accept it? The fact that it was Toshiro who was her lover? Or even the fact that his sister had found someone who she loved? In Ichigo's case it was all three. He gave a deep sigh as he saw that she did love him and was happy because of him.

"How long have you been a couple?" Ichigo asked as he sat on the bed. Karin and Toshiro looked at one another, silently debating on who should tell him.

"10 months." Karin spoke up. Ichigo stared up in amazement, they had managed to hid their relationship for so long.

"Who else knows about you?" Ichigo slightly hoped that he was the first, so he wouldn't be called dense.

"Only you." Ichigo smiled as he was the only one but he was annoyed that he had found out on accident. If he didn't walk past he would still be in the dark with everyone else and Karin and Toshiro would of had their first time together. Ichigo stood up and walked out the door.

"Don't hurt her, you hear?" Toshiro didn't answer back as since Ichigo left Karin attacked his lips. Toshiro kissed her back then broke the kiss.

"I can't, I need to go back to the soul society." Karin wrapped her arms around his waist and tightly held onto him.

"Please don't." Toshiro kissed her cheek and removed her arms from her waist. "I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." He kissed the top of her head.

"When will I next see you?" Toshiro kissed her lips as he didn't want to tell her.

"In five months." Karin began to let tears fall down from her eyes. Toshiro placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry." Toshiro wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her head again the rested his head on top of hers.

"I do love you, don't forget that." She whispered to him. Toshiro kissed her cheek then headed to the window and jumped down. Karin ran to her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Ichigo fell against the wall outside his bedroom. He didn't like listening to his sister cry. He slightly felt responsible as he interrupted their time together.

Karin heard a knocking on her window. She moved her head from her pillow and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked to her window to see her boyfriend standing there. She opened her window and allowed Toshiro to enter her room.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro pulled out a condom from his jean's pocket.

"I came here tonight with these. I have not yet finished my mission yet." Karin opened her legs and stretched her arms out for him. Toshiro smirked and lay himself between her legs. He kissed her lips licking on her bottom lip. Karin gladly accepted him and allowed him to enter her mouth. Toshiro circled her her tongue with his own.

Ichigo peeked into his old room to see Toshiro lying on top of Karin. He was shocked to see them passionsly kissing one another. He would never of though that Toshiro would be in love with a girl. It was weird for him to see his sister and Toshiro, having their tongues outside their mouth while they circled around each other. He retreated when he saw Toshiro reaching for Karin's breast.

Karin moaned when she felt Toshiro squeezing her breast. She broke the kiss and moaned as a hot sensation went between her legs. Toshiro hungrily ripped of her top, he looked at her red bra underneath it. He looked at her bare body. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, trailing up to her breast. He slipped his hand under the bra and gripped her breast. Doing so made Karin moan while arching her back. She pressed her body at his growing erection. Toshiro reached behind her and reached for the clasp on her bra. He tore it off from her body leaving her in her skirt and panties.

Karin didn't have time to cover her body as Toshiro attacked one of her erected nipples. She gasped when she felt his warm mouth trap a nipple inside of his mouth. Karin had burning red cheeks as he began to suck on her breast. Toshiro reached for her other breast and played with the erected nipple. He pinched it between his thumb and index finger and gently pulled on it. Karin thrusted her hips every time he pulled on her nipple. Toshiro smirked then began to suck on the erected nub. He was like a baby getting fed by his mother. He so wished something would come out of her breast and satisfy his hunger. Karin tugged on his hair as every time she moaned. She pushed his head further in to her breast pushing more into his mouth.

"Toshiro...ah." She moaned loudly. Toshiro let go of the well loved breast and smiled.

"Karin please don't stifle your moans. Let me hear you scream my name in pleasure." She smiled and he went to her breast and gave it the same treatment as the other one. His hands reached down and grabbed one of her legs and hoisted it up. Karin rested her leg on his hip.

Karin stopped him going further and grabbed his shirt and ripped it from his body. She pushed it down his shoulders showing his bare chest. Karin reached for the lamp on her beside and flicked it on. It brightened the room slightly. She could finally see what was happening She reached for the curtains and pulled them closed. She never noticed ow well toned his body was. He had amazing pecks and abs. She traced finger in the crevices of his body. Toshiro watched her concentrated face as she studied his body. She pushed herself forward and kissed his chest. She planted soft kisses on his pecks. Toshiro smiled and placed his hands at her hips and began to rub his now erected penis against her panties.

"Since you made me feel so good let me pay you back." Karin flipped them round so she straddled his hips. Toshiro placed his hands on her ass, under her skirt. She leaned forward and kissed down his chest to the top of his jeans. She sat on his legs and reached for his jeans zip. She unbuttoned them and pulled them off his legs. She left him in his plain black boxers which slightly concealed his erection. She leaned forward and kissed his penis through his boxers. Toshiro moaned and gripped her hair.

"Can I?" He nodded and watched as Karin reach for his boxers and pull them off his body. She gasped when she saw his freed penis. It was so long and thick. She reach forward and poked it. She watched it as it began to throb. She gripped the top of it and pulled it down showing the pink skin. She smiled when it was already wet with his pre-cum. "Did you get hard, hearing me moan your name? Toshiro slowly nodded. Karin reached up and pecked his lips.

She leaned down and licked the underside of his penis. He moaned loudly, grip onto her hair.

"Karin...ah. Kar.." He moaned her name. Karin gulped and took his dick inside her mouth. He gasped when she felt her tongue slip up and down his shaft. He never knew how much better it was for someone else to touch his penis. Karin pushed his penis to the back of her mouth but it wasn't full engulfed by her mouth. She was already choking on the dick she had in her mouth.

"Sorry about this." Toshiro grabbed her head and pushed the rest of his penis inside of her mouth. Karin's eyes started to water when as she choked on her boyfriend. Toshiro thrusted his hips in and out of her. He held her still when he came in her, mouth. Karin was forced to swallow all of his cum. He took out his dick from her mouth and allowed her to breaths. She smiled when she saw that he was still hard. Toshiro flipped them round and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry, I was choking you." She shook her head and kissed him back.

"It's okay. I love you and I will take all of you." Toshiro smiled at her sweet words.

He reached between her legs and touched her womanhood. Karin gasped as she felt his fingers linger on her sensitive spot through her panties. Toshiro slipped off her skirt and stared at her pants. He smiled as she was in a thong.

"I did tell you, everything was for you." Toshiro smiled and licked her clit through her thong.

"Ahh...to." Was as she managed to say. He pushed her legs further apart and sucked on her drenched pants.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who gets wet while listening to the other moan their name." Karin blushed when she felt Toshiro pull her pants of her body revealing her full naked body. He gasped when he saw the flesh of her sex. He leaned closer and pressed his tongue against her clit. He lapped up all her juices that flowed out of her. Karin pressed her clit against his face. She hid her face in her hands. Toshiro grab her arm and held her hand. She tightened her grip when she came in his face.

"Toshiro!" She yelled as she allowed her body to relax from her release. He smiled and moved up and started thrusting his penis against her womanhood. "Put it in." She gasped as his penis stroked her. "I want you to enter me." Toshiro laughed as he saw Karin opened her legs further. "Put your penis inside me. Stop making me beg for it." Toshiro reached for a condom and rolled the product onto his penis. He kissed her lips and moved his hips to align his penis at her entrance.

"I'm entering you." He slowly pushed forward. Karin groaned as she felt his thick penis break her walls. Both of them opened their mouth to let air in but the air escaped their mouths instead. He could feel her walls clamp onto his penis. He was still pushing forward, letting Karin getting used the pain slowly. She scratched down his back as the pain got to much. Toshiro kissed her lips when he was fully in her. He lay his hands at Karin's head and he placed all his weight on his arms.

"You can move," Toshiro slowly exited her and then entered her again. He groaned as Karin's walls got tight. "Faster!" She yelled. Toshiro thrusted his hips quicker into her.

"Fuck sake Karin. Your so tight." He moaned.

"Faster!" She moaned Toshiro quickened the pace and thrusted his hips into her. Karin began to thrust her own hips. "Harder, harder!" Every time he entered Karin, he push his dick further into her. Karin wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her. He watched as her breasts moved along with her.

"Harder! Slam into me." Toshiro grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder. He gripped onto it as he slammed into Karin's womb.

"Ah..ah, faster!" He complied with her wishes and picked up the pace. Her breasts flapping as he slammed into her. The pain that once existed was now full of lust and pleasure.

"Karin, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Karin picked herself up and sat in his lap as she bounced her hips. He still thrusted through the climax. Karin pulled them in closer as she came with him. He turned her around pushed her hips in the air. He got on his knees as he slammed into he body. Karin was now finding it hard to say anything. The pleasure and the force he was using made her speechless. He grabbed her breasts and fondled them as he thrusted into her. Karin had never been in such a position before, she didn't know if she liked it or not but Toshiro was enjoying himself. He held Karin close to his body as he climaxed once again.

Before he could carry on, Karin collapsed on her bed. Toshiro pulled out of her and took the full condom off. He tied it and tossed it in her bin. He saw all her blood and cum, running down her legs. He was heavily panting as well. He had never knew how good she good make him feel. He really wanted to go on for a few more rounds but Karin was exhausted from the two rounds. She didn't have a lot of spiritual pressure to carry in for any longer. He picked Karin up and placed her in her covers. He sat beside her as she caught her breath.

"That. Was. Amazing." She puffed as she rested her head on his lap. "Toshiro, I know you need to leave but can you when I fall asleep?" Toshiro nodded and stood up to put on his clothes back on his body. Karin sighed as she could no longer so him in the nude. He went through to her bathroom and found a wash cloth.

He headed back to her bedroom and pulled the covers down her body. He wished he could stay with her and fall asleep just after such a romantic night but the soul society would get suspicious.

"Spin round and open your legs." Karin was scared but she trusted him. She leaned against the wall and opened her legs. She winced as she just had a thick penis inside of her. Toshiro placed the was cloth on her inner thigh and wiped away the blood and her cum. He only did her legs as if he went further he would cause more mess than he intended. Karin squealed feeling the cold cloth against her leg. "Done. Get back into bed." Toshiro walked back through to the bathroom and drained the cloth of the water and placed it in the dirty washing basket.

When he went through he saw Karin lying on her front. She had wrapped the covers securely around her body. He sat on the bed and stroked her hair. He could hear Karin snoring. He kissed her hair then shut the window, keeping her warm. He left the room looking back at his girlfriend.

"I love you." He whispered to her before he left the house quietly. He was already missing her.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this story. I took the stimulus from friends when Ross finds about Monica and Chandler. I just thought about this story.**


End file.
